A Double-Edged Lie
by GwainesPrincess
Summary: Arthur Pendragon has transfered to Merlin's college and all his friends think they make a perfect couple. He hasn't even spoken to the guy yet and already hate him! How are things going to change for these two young lads? T for later chapters, rating may change Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot to write on my first Fanfic; I hold no rights to Merlin (TV series). I'm just writing fanfiction :3**

**Merthur. Modern AU. College AU. Not sure if it'll ever exceed T-rating, but we'll see.**

**In the UK College refers to the equivalent of Junior and Senior year in American High School, correct me if I'm wrong, they are 17/18 years old in the second year of college J**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Royal Prat's Arrival

"Arthur Pendragon! I've had enough of your childish antics. Sort yourself out or get yourself out." Uther yelled at his son, immediately regretting his last few words.

"OK." the young Pendragon replied calmly. "I'll leave. If that's what you want." It's not what he wanted and Arthur knew it. He also knew that his father would never take his words back nor would he ever admit to being wrong.

* * *

It was the first day back after the summer holidays and most students, and some teachers, were still running on the buzz from the holidays. Others were sluggish and tired. One of the tired and sluggish students was a young boy with a messy mop of black hair and startling blue eyes that were drooping closed every few seconds. Whereas his childhood friend was as high as a kite and just wouldn't shut up.

"Shut up, Will!" Merlin moaned drowsily and closed his eyes again trying to catch an extra five minutes of rest before the nine o'clock bell that signalled first lesson.

Will just rolled his eyes in response, remembering Merlin couldn't see him he said, "I just rolled my eyes…""I guessed," came the muffled reply.

"So you aren't, in anyway, interested in the transfer student?" Merlin lifted his head purely to glare at his friend. "I hear he's really 'hot', not like I would know, but I saw him earlier, he looks like you type" He managed to wiggle his eyebrows just before a pencil case came hurtling towards his head.

"Will! Shut up!" Will was one of the few people that knew of Merlin's sexual orientation and he wished to keep that way. "Look if you really want to know, he walked past me this morning on the way in, went straight to the main office with a group of jocks. Yes, he is attractive, I suppose, but he's a complete prat. And you, of all people, know I reserve that insult for only the prattiest people I've had the 'privilege' of meeting."

"Awh, come on, you haven't even talked to him yet. At least give him a chance."

"No, Will. I've kept my sexuality a secret from the majority of our college for a reason and you expect me to trust a complete stranger with that little fact about myself in the vain hope he bats for my team? He is most probably straight. I mean have you seen him? He could get anyone he fancied. Why would he go after a guy, never mind someone as unattractive as me"

"Oh. I get it. This is all because you fell in love a first sight and your lack of self confidence is holding you back."

"This is nothing to with my self confidence issues. He's a prat. End of story. I just hope I don't have any lessons with him." And with that the bell rang throughout the building, giving Merlin a cue to make his exit towards his first lesson - History.

* * *

Merlin really liked History and was fond of his teacher as well Miss Squire. She was just so passionate about the subject and made everyone want to learn more about the topic. And this year they were going to be studying the Arthurian Legends. Miss Squire had already made obvious her excitement about having students in her class named after famous Arthurian figures; Guinevere (or Gwen), Lancelot and Merlin.

Not even ten minutes into the lesson and Merlin was already starting to regret sitting near the front. He'd learnt a long time ago to avoid the front row and chose between the second and third but now he was sitting right at the back because of some idiot who thought it would be funny to throw bits of his note paper at the back of Merlin's head. Deciding not to turn around to see who it was, fearing it would only encourage his attacker, he bent his head lower to the table and continued to take notes on King Arthur's Kingdom. The paper balls to the back of his head didn't cease until the bell went and he hurried off to his English Literature class.

* * *

Merlin made a quick exit from History, after thanking Miss Squire, and made his way to English Lit. He was determined to get a seat at the back. As soon as he entered to classroom he made a beeline for the desk at the back of the room. Other students filed in slowly and sluggishly, being the first day of term. The teacher was pleasantly surprised to be beaten to the classroom. Among the throng of students that arrived fashionably late he spotted Arthur Pendragon. He quickly checked the room - no spare seats. Except…

He made eye contact with Arthur and realised that the only spare seat was next to him. Miss Le Fay, eager to get the class started, hurried Arthur along to the back row to sit beside Merlin. Merlin was not impressed in the slightest. And he was definitely not even remotely happy about having to sit next to the hotte- most annoying prat in the school. No. Not-at-all.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

**What do you think is going to happen during their English lesson together? Who was throwing paper balls at Merlin's head?**

**Sorry to be cheesy, couldn't resist ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for making you wait. I have serious procrastination issues.**

**This is unbeta'd because it is a joint birthday present for a friend and she happens to be my beta :')**

**Happy Birthday jennybookworm 3**

* * *

**A Double-edged Lie Ch.2: The English Lesson**

The blissful hope that Merlin had of getting through his first English lesson in one piece was destroyed. By Arthur Prat Pendragon. Yes, that is his name.

Miss Le Fay, like many other new teachers that have come and gone before her, decided it best to start her first lesson off with an icebreaker. This was met with a chorus of moans from her students but she soldiered on oblivious. The students were asked to introduce themselves, their favourite book and a quote that meant something to them and if they could, to share why it meant something to them. Lance was first to start off being the ever-noble student that decided to brave sitting at the front.

"Morning, my name is Lancelot du Lac. My favourite book is Winnie the Pooh by A. A. Milne. And my quote would be, 'You are Braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think.'" There was a chorus of 'Awes' among the female students. "Because my mother read the book to me as a child." He added with a blush.

As the class continued to take turns introducing themselves and so on Merlin allowed his mind to wonder. He felt Arthur shift uncomfortably beside him and glanced over to see his lips twitching in amusement as his listened to the other students talk about their favourite books and quotes. That was when Merlin noticed his lips – god, his lips!

They were subtle and plump and looking oh-so soft. He didn't notice he was staring until he heard Arthur cough and caught eyes with him, noticing the smug smirk spreading across the blonde's face. _Shit. _Merlin thought to himself, _I'm going to hell._

"Ok, next. Ah! Someone I actually know, go ahead Arthur." Wait – Miss Le Fay knew Arthur? How? When did they have a chance to meet before now?

"Yes, Miss. For the benefit for the rest of the class more than yourself." He smiled at her; a warm and friendly smile that left Merlin's mouth hanging open. So he could be a gentleman, if the moment suited him. "My name is Arthur, my favourite book is The Fault in Our Stars by John Green," Merlin gasped audibly, that was his favourite book! None of his friends had heard of it. "My quote of choice is, 'We all die. The goal is not to live forever, it is to create something that will.'"

Merlin was next and he had no idea what he was going to say now that the prat had taken his favourite book.

Miss Le Fay then turned to him with a gracious smile, raised her eyebrows to encourage him to continue. "Thank you, Arthur. And you?"

Merlin hesitated just long enough to bring the whole classes attention to him. Nothing could suppress the blush flooding his face from his neck to the tops of his ears – he hated attention. "Um, yes, I mean, Miss- My name is Mer- it's Merlin." _Stuttering – great start, _he though to himself sarcastically, "Actually, I share Arthur's favourite book so all that's left is my quote, 'Be who you are and say what you feel because those you mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind' by Dr Seuss."

"Thank you. Merlin…" Miss Le Fay continued to talk about the books the class would be reading that year to prepare for their end of year exam but Merlin tuned her out. It's not like he needed to be reminded, they had all been told last year and he has already read the required material at least once.

No, Merlin decided instead to concentrate on the prat to his right. He was acutely aware that Arthur had not stopped staring at him since the whole class had turned their attention to him earlier. Then, as if he had read Merlin's mind, a note was slid across the desk into Merlin's peripheral vision.

I can't help but notice that you have a very nice neck

What a strange thing to say to a virtual stranger. Merlin ignored him and went back to ignoring the teacher in favour of daydreaming. Until another note appeared next to his hand.

_Don't ignore me; that got very annoying during history…._

_History? …. Wait, were you the arrogant dickhead that was throwing paper balls at the back of my head?!_

_And if I was? Would you talk to me?_

_It was you! I can't believe this – you sodding… leave me alone._

Arthur didn't reply again for a while.

_Ok, ok. It wasn't me. Well. Not just me. A new friend of mine. Said he knew you and that he could introduce us, he threw the first paper ball… then I just took over. It was fun, making your ears go red in frustration._

Merlin was angry. But the harsh blush that threatened to out him to this mysterious stranger ruined all the furious energy that this discovery built in him. He didn't reply and Arthur didn't probe any further.

* * *

**I'm going for short and sweet. But also because I honestly just don't have the ability to write a huge chapter so sorry it's not that eventful, but I hope it answered some questions... :3**

**Please rate and review, would be much appreciated xxx**


End file.
